


All that jazz

by Asjaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Werewolf!Lavender
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asjaw/pseuds/Asjaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavande et Pansy ont besoin de sous pour concrétiser un rêve, et elles n'hésitent pas à mettre leurs atouts en avant pour parvenir à leurs fins. [Traduction]</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that jazz

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All that jazz](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/162305) by Evandar. 



> Auteur : Evandar  
> Lien vers la fic en anglais : http://hikarievandar.livejournal.com/89221.html
> 
> Note : Fic écrite pour le rarepair_shorts 2015 Ficathon sur LiveJournal.

**All that jazz**

.

 

Elle s'accoude au bar et la regarde ; l'écoute. Lavande se balance doucement en chantant, une de ses mains enroulée autour du pied de micro – rien qu'un accessoire, mais sur lequel elle a insisté, allez savoir pourquoi – tandis que l'autre voltige dans les airs autour d'elle, danse entre ses cheveux et le décolleté de sa robe. Ses yeux jaunes flamboyants transpercent le public, et même depuis son siège derrière le bar, Pansy peut la voir river son regard à celui des clients, juste assez longtemps pour qu'ils aient l'impression d'être particuliers – comme s'ils pouvaient être les heureux élus qu'elle ramènerait chez elle à la fin de la nuit.

Elle fait la moue. C'est un doux fantasme pour eux ; ça fait tourner leur affaire.

Ça ne sera jamais autre chose qu'un fantasme.

 

Lavande grogne à moitié quelques-uns de ses mots et fait traîner ses ongles le long de sa cuisse, remontant l'ourlet de sa robe juste assez haut pour laisser apparaitre la dentelle de sa jarretière, et un frisson parcourt l'assemblée. Les loups-garous sont dangereux, exotiques, et tout le monde ici sait qu'il y a une morsure dissimulée derrière la chute des boucles de Lavande. Ils savent qui elle est et ce qu'elle est, et rien de tout cela n'entrave leur désir. Ca n'entrave pas celui de Pansy, en tout cas, et c'est avec elle que Lavande va rentrer ce soir.

Pendant un bref instant, le regard de Lavande se fixe sur elle plutôt que sur n'importe quel inconnu dans la salle ; Pansy se lèche les lèvres et sourit. Il y a une promesse dans ces yeux. C'est une promesse de griffes vernies éraflant son dos de haut en bas ; de dentelles mouillées moulant des courbes pleines, et de souffle chaud contre son cou. Pansy presse ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre, s'arrache à son regard et se verse un doigt de whisky, pour s'occuper les mains.

Aucun des clients n'y prête attention ; ils sont bien trop absorbés par la scène.

_Et merde._

C'est exactement comme à l'école. Lavande est restée ce rêve humide drapé de rouge et or, seulement c'est maintenant du satin et de la soie au lieu de robes d'école sans élégance, et Pansy n'a plus à se cacher derrière son manuel de potions quand elle la lorgne. Mais Lavande est toujours le centre de son attention – le centre de toutes les attentions. Sa voix grimpe en flèche vers de nouveaux sommets, et le bras de Pansy se couvre de chair de poule. Elle vide son verre ; attrape une bouteille de whisky et remplit quelques-uns des verres des clients, tant qu'elle y est. Ils font glisser leur argent sur le bar sans commentaire et elle l'empoche rapidement.

Leurs économies ont augmenté depuis que Lavande a commencé à se produire sur scène.

Il y a un projet, celui dont elles parlent dans les soirées tranquilles, autour d'un verre de vin et de plats à emporter. Une petite maison à la campagne, avec un toit de chaume et des fenêtres donnant sur les collines. Elle sera entourée de champs, et il y aura une grange à l'arrière, pour la préparation des potions. Elles pourront se rendre à Londres par cheminette – Lavande aime trop chanter pour y renoncer, et Pansy s'est découvert une vocation de barmaid : rien que les potins... Elles n'auront pas à vivre dans un petit appartement rikiki au-dessus de l'allée des embrumes, avec les voisins qui se plaignent des cris perçant les parois minces à chaque pleine lune. (Même avec du Tue-Loup, la transformation est une agonie.)

 

La chanson change. Une vague de clients s'approche du bar pour leur prochaine tournée, et Pansy les accueille avec un sourire rouge sang sur ses lèvres peintes et un décolleté assez bas pour montrer la dentelle de son soutien-gorge.

Les atouts de Lavande ne sont pas les seuls qu'elles mettent en avant pour parvenir à leurs fins, et Pansy... et bien. Elle ne peut pas nier qu'elle aussi apprécie l'attention.


End file.
